Progressing through that final detail
by davidandbillie
Summary: Where "Progressive drabbles" left off.
1. Chapter 1

Progressing through that final detail

The police car drove the well-known road from St. Kilda to his own home in Richmond. Jack thought the car probably knew the way by itself. This time, however, Phryne was sitting beside him.

They were silent for most of the journey. It was after midnight. It had been an eventful day and an emotional evening; both dangerous and revealing. With the events on board the "Pandaras", Sidney's criminality emerging, George Sanderson involvement, Rosie's breakdown and then finally realisations for both Jack and Phryne.

Jack had found himself on Phryne's doorstep, with no idea of what he wanted, other than to cast his eyes on Phryne. And Phryne, in return had only wanted to be in his sight. Aunt Prudence's presence (and influence) had kept their reunion to just that. However, Phryne and Jack had both made split second decisions, and now they were in Jack's car, driving to his home in Richmond.

The car crossed the Yarra River and the South Yarra mansions changed to Richmond's working men's cottages. Jack turned off the main road into the labyrinth of little streets that housed the families in the close quarters of Richmond. After several turns, Jack pulled up in a street lit by only one street light. Phryne gazed at the small house beside them in the dim light.

She turned to look at Jack, who sat silently in his seat, with his hands remaining on the steering wheel.

"Jack?" she asked.

He hesitated before replying, "Are we doing the right thing Phryne?"

"Are you having second thoughts about us being together?" asked Phryne, "because, if you are, I can call Cec and Bert to take me home."

"No" said Jack suddenly, "No, I want to be with you Phryne. I want you to be here with me. I want to make love to you, sleep with you, and wake up with you in my bed" he paused. "It's just…" He trailed off.

"What is it Jack?"

He paused before answering, "What happens tomorrow Phryne? What happens the day after that?

Phryne was silent, waiting for him to charge through this final barrier.

"What happens when you've had enough, you want to move on to another lover, another challenge? What happens when you decide that I'm too poor, too mundane; when you find I'm not exciting enough for you?"

"Jack" said Phryne moving in her seat to look at him directly, "Jack, I have known you for two years, and I don't think you're any of those things."

Jack, in turn, looked at her. "You say that now, but how long will it last Phryne?"

"I can't read the future Jack" she said. "So I don't know how long our new relationship will last, but I can tell you one thing: I have resisted pursing you for some time now, because you have been my best friend, and a respected colleague and I did not want to jeopardise that. We uncover the truth together and solve crimes. I have wanted there to be murders, so I have an excuse to be with you. You have occupied my days, and I love that."

Jack shifted in his seat.

"But there's more Jack. You not only occupy my days, but I think about you at night. When you sit in my parlour drinking whisky, I don't want you to leave. When you sit at my table, I want you there every night. You fit in with my household, like you belong there. I want you to be there, with me, day and night."

Jack went to speak, but Phryne put her fingers on his lips. "I haven't told you everything." She paused before saying softly, "When I go to bed, I think of you. Not just your voice, or your presence, but your hands, your body. I think about your hands touching me, caressing me. I think about your body lying next to me, on me, and, even I think about you being inside me!"

She put her hand high on his thigh. "I want to know what your manhood feels like; I wonder what it would be like to have you making love to me. I imagine your caresses, your firmness, and your cry of satisfaction. I fantasise about you being inside me. I call your name when I touch myself."

"Do you do that?" asked Jack, surprised.

"Do you?" Phryne returned. "I've respected you too much to use you as a dalliance or a casual lover. I've held back because you mean so much more to me than that. But now I want you Jack. Day and night; solving crimes in your office during the day and sleeping in my bed at night. Today's events have shown me that I want you in all aspects of my life. And I will commit to that, because you are worth so much more than a casual fling to use and forget about."

Jack hesitated, and then made his own declaration. "Phryne, you occupy my thoughts constantly. When you're not in my office, I can still smell your perfume. When I come to a crime scene, I look around for you. When I walk into my house, I can only think of how empty it is after being in yours."

Jack paused, swallowed and said "And when I'm in bed at night, you haunt my dreams."

"Hopefully in a good way" she teased.

Jack cupped her face in one hand, "I want you so much Miss Fisher and I'm prepared to risk tomorrow and every day after that." He leant in to kiss her.

The kisses were gentle, soft, caressing, but as Phryne rose onto her knees to get closer, Jack's hands slipped to her sides, holding, stroking and moving. His mouth became more insistent, his hands holding her more firmly, spanning her rib cage. When Phryne moved a little, one of his hands caressed her breast. Phryne let out a small moan.

Jack broke off the embrace "God help me Phryne, I have to get you inside before the neighbours call the police for indecent acts!"

Chuckling, they hurried out of the car, and Jack led the way up the short path to the wooden single story cottage. In the dim light of the street, he fumbled with his keys and opened the front door, turning on the hall light as he did so.

Jack pushed the door fully open and ushered Phryne in. As soon as she stepped inside, Phryne knew the layout of the house. Two small bedrooms and bathroom on the right, a parlour and dining room to the left. A kitchen in the secondary structure at the back, with a verandah and possibly a lean –to laundry.

Jack hung up his hat and coat on coat hooks as Phryne skirted around his bicycle in the hall.

"It's a bit dangerous, located there" she said, "I might trip over it in the middle of the night!"

"I'll move it" said Jack. They looked at each other, a little awkwardly. "Do you want to make a visit to the, um, facilities?" he asked.

"No" said Phryne, "I don't need to."

They looked at each other again, almost as if they were waiting for the other to say something.

Jack asked "Tonight; do I need to..?"

"No Jack" said Phryne, "I have everything under control."

"Right" said Jack, looking somewhat relieved. "I'll just move the bike then."

"I'll make myself comfortable in here" said Phryne, indicating the main bedroom.

"Right," said Jack again, and he turned and pushed the bike down the hall, the bike clicking as it went. Phryne entered the bedroom and turned on the light.

The bedroom was sparsely furnished; the furniture dusted, but looking unloved. A double bed, with a round wooden head board, a dressing table with an absence of women's toiletries, a wicker chair, an old wooden wardrobe with an oval mirror embedded in the front and a blanket box under the window. Phryne noticed this as the light of a passing car lit up the wall. She marched over and shut the curtains.

Phryne turned to the bed and a thought struck her. She peeled back the covers, but was relieved to see the neatly made bed had what looked to be worn but clean sheets. She sat on the edge of the bed and took off her shoes and socks. It was then that Phryne noticed herself in the dressing table mirror and saw that she still had her beret on.

Crossing to the mirror as she took off her beret, Phryne took in the objects that lay there. An unused man's hairbrush, a wooden bowl with coins in it, a silver container holding cufflinks and a tie pin. It was tidy and dust free. Jack's housekeeper was obviously capable, but there were no feminine touches such as a photo, a ribboned card, or a glass ornament. Phryne cast her eyes across the surface before seeing her own reflection and automatically patted her hair into place.

"I wouldn't bother if I was you," came Jack's voice from the doorway, "I intend to run my hands through your hair very shortly!"

Phryne smiled at him. Jack was leaning against the door jamb, his suit jacket over one arm, top collar undone and tie loosened. "You better be true to your word then" Phryne said.

Jack tossed his jacket onto the chair and stood before Phryne, then took her face in his hands. "I have dreamt about this" he said, before closing the gap between them. Their mouths sealed together and their tongues mingled, Jack's arms coming to hold her in a firm grip. Phryne's arms reached up and wrapped around his neck. "So have I" she whispered.

Jacks mouth left hers as he traced a path along her jaw. Phryne let out a small sigh as one of his hands moved down to caress her buttock, taking hold and pressing her into him. Phryne pulled back a little, to create enough space for her to apply her hands to his waistcoat buttons.

"It's time to peel off your layers Jack" she said. Jack smiled and let her apply her task, pulling her back to him as soon as she had all buttons undone. Jacks tongue was now exploring her mouth, sweeping, as Phryne pushed his waistcoat off his arms and let it fall to the floor. Phryne grabbed his braces and wrapped them around in her hands. "The possibilities are endless" she said, but released them and pushed them off his shoulders.

Jack crushed her to him, hindering her attempts to free him of his tie. "This tie has to go" she gasped, wriggling in his embrace.

"Do your best" Jack growled, as he ran his teeth over her ear lobe, his hands now both on her buttocks.

He began to walk her backwards toward the bed as Phryne wrestled with his shirt buttons. Jack was now pushing her shirt up, his hands now setting the skin of her torso on fire. Eventually, she gave up and ripped his shirt open, scattering buttons on the floor. She gave a triumphant grunt and pulled the shirt down his arms. There was a brief tussle with getting the cuffs over his hands. More buttons ended up on the floor.

"I'll have to explain that to my housekeeper" Jack muttered into her neck as he ran one thumb over her nipple. Phryne gasped with pleasure, thrusting her tongue in his mouth again, and running her hands down to his trousers.

Jack only allowed her a brief caress, as he managed to pull her shirt over her head. He manoeuvred her onto the bed, planting his knee between her legs, before pushing her down with kisses. Phryne laid back and let Jack blaze a trail of kisses from her neck, across her collarbone, down her sternum and onto her breast, now uncovered from her camisole.

Phryne moaned as Jack lavished attention to one breast, and rolled the nipple of the other between his fingers. "Oh my God, Jack" she breathed, as she writhed under him, her hands gripping his hair.

Jack's tongue trailed to the other breast, his hand on her hip. His pelvis ground into hers, his arousal straining into the cloth layers between them.

"Jack, get these trousers off!" Phryne demanded, as she pulled his singlet up as far as she could.

"Soon" was his answer, as he continued to knead one breast, while suckling the other. Phryne gasped; her desire mounting. She pulled at his head until his mouth returned to hers, her hands then reaching down to grope in vain for his waistband, as well as tug at his singlet.

She could feel Jack's grin on her neck as he shifted his weight from one arm to another, letting her pull off his singlet and throwing it aside. His free hand smoothed over her hip, across her belly and coasted lower. He fingered along the seam of her trousers and Phryne writhed again. "Jack, I want you" she moaned. She could hear a faint rumble of laughter into her throat as he slid his tongue down her sternum.

His mouth was again on her breast, as he fumbled with the buttons on her hip. But the buttons were tiny and secured tightly. He released her breast with a small pop and focused on the fastenings. Alas, they were too delicate for his calloused fingers.

Phryne gave an impatient "Huff" and pushed Jack upwards. "Let me do it!" she said, fumbling with the tiny buttons.

"Miss Impatient!" chuckled Jack, as he sat back to watch her wriggle out of her trousers. He managed to wrench off his shoes and socks before Phryne had her trousers and underwear down her thighs. Jack completed the removal of her lower garments, running his hands lightly down each leg with the clothes, and then slowly, torturously, running his hands up again. He started at her ankle and drifted his fingers along the inside of one leg, to her folds, then repeating he process with the other side.

Phryne was totally aroused by now, legs splayed, her body flushed, her folds moist. "Oh, Jack, please!" was all she could manage. Jack leant over her, watching her as his fingers caressed her dampened curls, exploring. Phryne moaned and lifted her hips to his touch. His fingers extended further, inside her opening, circling and stroking.

Phryne moaned again, as the probing fingers became more insistent, stroking a little harder, pushing in a little deeper, applying pressure to a certain bundle of nerves. Suddenly he thrust in a long finger, and then joined it with another. Phryne gasped and moaned. Jack thrust with his fingers, the artfully applied just the right amount of pressure to her clitoris with his thumb.

Phryne peaked with a cry. Her hand clamped down over his as she rode out her climax, Jack watching her with lustful amazement. "My God Phryne, you're amazing" he breathed, as she recovered. Phryne smiled and reached out to him, "I want you now, Jack."

Jack abruptly left her side. "Get in bed" was all he said, as he reached the door and switched off the light. Phryne struggled to re arrange herself in the bed as she heard Jack return to the bed and remove his trousers. The mattress moved a little as he climbed in next to her.

"Don't I get to see you naked?" Phryne asked, "You had a good look at me."

"Another time" he growled, as he pushed his knee between hers and rolled her onto her back.

Phryne wriggled under him, as he moved between her thighs, she could feel his arousal against her leg. She reached down to stroke his length, as Jack's stubbled chin and trailing tongue marked her jaw line. Her touch caused a hitch in his breathing and with a groan; he pushed her hand away as he shifted to push his way into her.

"Oh," she breathed into his ear, as she felt a small wave of pleasure as he entered.

"God Phryne!" he moaned, the moment he found himself buried within her. He started moving, Phryne wrapping her legs around his back. He was thrusting into her, filling her completely, his lips caressing her ear, then her lips and back again. Phryne tried to rock her hips to match his rhythm, but Jack's hand went to her hip, to hold her still against the bed. It was as if he wanted to peak without inducement.

His pace increased and Phryne's hands could feel the tightness of his back muscles. His grip around her tightened and she moaned his name, which seemed to spur him on. Several hard thrusts later, Jack tensed under her hands and he called out into the pillow, as he spilled into her.

He collapsed onto her, spent and panting. Phryne put her arms around him and held him, stroking his back and whispering his name into his hair. They stayed there for a few minutes while Jack recovered. Eventually he rubbed his face into the pillow and lifted himself up a little.

"Am I too heavy?" he asked.

"No, you're just right" she answered him.

He chuckled and nuzzled her neck, before rolling off, pulling her with him. Phryne settled on her side into the space next to his chest.

Phryne lifted her chin to kiss his lips, but she realised that Jack was totally exhausted. As his breathing steadied, his grip on her loosened and she felt him relax. Realising that conversation would be beyond him now, she merely said "Goodnight Jack", to which he grunted in reply.

Phryne settled into sleep, but she thought she heard Jack mutter something.

"Jack?" she asked quietly, but all she heard was steady breathing in reply. On reflection, she was sure he had said something like "Don't leave me Phryne."


	2. That final detail: the next day

That final detail; the next day

Phryne awoke in the early dawn. She could see the light through the crack between the curtains. Beside her, Jack was still sleeping. He was on his back, one arm above his head, the other across his chest. His face looked peaceful, unlined; his brow smooth, his hair tousled. Phryne smiled at him, and considered waking him. But first, she needed to use the bathroom.

She considered her options of clothes. Her garments were all over the floor, Jack's shirt was ripped, and she could not see any dressing gown to borrow. A thought struck her and she slid her hand under Jack's pillow. Groping as carefully as she could, she withdrew her hand holding Jack's pyjamas.

Smiling, Phryne donned the shirt, and slipped out of bed to find the convenience. She was sure it was not located in the bathroom inside. As thought, it was an addition to the laundry, off the back verandah.

Business done, Phryne returned to bed and snugged down into Jack's warmth, intending to try to get more sleep. However, Jack's arm came across her and his voice rumbled against her hair, "You have a cold arse!"

"Your toilet is not heated" she returned, "in fact, it's not even inside!"

Jack pulled her closer. "That's what you get when you wear only my pyjama top outside!"

"I thought I was suitably covered" she said as she wriggled around.

"No. I could see the most delightful rear end heading out the door just now!" muttered Jack, nuzzling her neck.

"I thought you were asleep" breathed Phryne; his hands finding their way under the pyjama top.

"Someone tried to push my head off my pillow, in an attempt to steal my pyjamas" said Jack, attempting to push Phryne onto her back.

"I tried to be gentle" she said, "but, apparently I woke you up! But I can tell you're pleased to see me!" Phryne; in turn tried to manoeuvre Jack to lay back.

Jack thrust his thigh between hers, one hand on her rear, the other around her shoulders. The resulting kiss was long, with mingling tongues. Phryne hooked her thigh over his hip and his hands caressed her buttock, warming it nicely. His hand trailed across from buttock to the back of her thigh and he held it in a firm grip, before moving his fingertips around to her delicate folds. His fingers positioned so he could stoke and tease. Phryne moaned and moved her leg higher, to give him better access. His fingers probed gently, stimulating her desires. She felt a thrill move through her.

"Oh, Jack, you do that so well" she gasped, reaching up to him, kissing him and changing her position slightly. He chuckled, pausing in his ministrations to battle with her tongue. At that point, Phryne overpowered him and finally succeeded in getting him on his back. She immediately straddled him, grinning with her success.

"Right" she said, "Let's see this body in full glory then!" She threw back the covers and viewed Jack's torso. He displayed a healthy body with well-toned muscles. He was not overly beefy but not thin either. His hand went to cover one of several pitted scars on his body.

"Shrapnel wounds; you should wear then with pride" said Phryne, running her hands over them and the beautiful chest that lay beneath her.

"Not everyone finds them glorious!" remarked Jack, but he let Phryne inspect them for a fleeting moment, before he brushed her hands away. "But you are" he breathed as his hands moved from her thighs, up to her breasts. He kneaded them gently before suddenly lurching himself into a sitting position, Phryne caught in his arms. His mouth took in her nipple as his hands held her firmly, his erection bumping against her buttocks.

Phryne lost interest in his old scars; she could feel something more interesting. She wriggled a little, as Jack changed breasts, the morning growth on his chin rasping across her chest. "Jack" she moaned as she pushed back against his arousal.

Jack released her and laid back, his hands gripping her hips. Phryne positioned herself so ensuring Jack could feel her moist excitement. She moved her wet curls along his erection, pausing at his tip, and then moving back again. Jack moaned her name.

Phryne slid down his thighs, and cast kisses down his abdomen, before cupping his testicles and stroking them. Jack wound his hands into Phryne's hair. "Oh God" he managed.

But Phryne wasn't finished. She took his length in hand and worked it gently, before closing her mouth over it. Jack's grip on her scalp increased, "Phryne" he groaned, but she continued to administer to his manhood. He gave a gasp; "Phryne, I need you here" he ground out.

Phryne left his member and kissed her way up his chest, her hands caressing him as she went. Jack grabbed her behind her head and pulled her into hot searing kisses. His arm came around her lower back and clamped her pelvis against his, rolling his hips against her.

Phryne broke the kiss and pushed herself upwards once more. She shifted, rising above him, and lowered herself onto his shaft. Jack's hands dug into her hips as she began to move, his head thrown back, eyes closed.

Phryne looked down on Jack as she rode him. She loved the sight of Jack looking tousled and uncontrolled. She could see that his climax was rising; his fingers were digging into her hips harder. She reached down and started to stimulate herself, adding to her own pleasure, wanting to bring Jack to peak in time with her.

Phryne could feel her muscles beginning to contract; she ground down on Jack. He gave a grunt and managed to bend his knees. In quick movements, he bucked into her, casting her forward. The change in position altered the stimulation to her core and as Phryne tilted forward, she climaxed dramatically. Jack called out her name in a mangled cry, as his seed filled her in turn.

Panting, Phryne lay over his chest, as his arms circled her back and held her. They were still for some time, as their pulse rates returned to normal, and then they rolled to one side, arms entwined.

Jack was so still that Phryne thought he had fallen asleep again. But as she changed position, Jack rolled over to look at his watch that he had left on his dressing table. He gave a small grunt. "I can't dally too long" he said, "I have to face going into work!" But he turned back into Phryne and buried his face in her hair.

"And you have to take me home" said Phryne, "You promised Mr Butler."

Jack grunted again, not moving.

Phryne adjusted her posture, "Jack, is something wrong?"

Jack's arms tightened around her and he did not reply.

"Jack, Sweetheart; talk to me!" she said.

Jack sighed and rolled onto his back. "Yesterday morning, George Sanderson was the deputy commissioner. By lunchtime, he was district commissioner. By midnight I had arrested him for being involved in kidnapping and being part of a human trafficking scheme. He was my boss and he oversaw my station." Jack fell silent.

"He is also your ex-father-in law" stated Phryne.

Jack focused on the ceiling. "All hell is going to break loose Phryne. The whole station will be interviewed. I will be investigated as part of the process."

"But you've done nothing wrong!" she exclaimed, sitting up in bed.

"And I did not suspect sooner!" said Jack, "I should have followed up more after the death of the Gentleman's Club hostess earlier in the year."

"You can't blame yourself for that Jack; George Sanderson closed that case himself."

"And there you have it!" said Jack. He paused. "I may be temporarily suspended while the investigation works its way through the process. Temporarily disgraced!" he finished.

"You'll not be disgraced Jack, You'll be cleared in no time" declared Phryne.

"Police investigations take time Phryne." He fell silent again.

"Is that what's worrying you Jack?" she asked.

"My marriage to Rosie will cast a shadow on my loyalties even now" he eventually said.

"You are divorced Jack, and Rosie was betrothed to Fletcher! You are a free man, not tied to George Sanderson by family anymore."

"Mud may stick" he muttered. He looked at her. "Phryne, last night I asked if you could bear being with me for longer than a dalliance. But now, on reflection, I withdraw that request. It may be a long time before the water is clear, and I can't ask you to risk your reputation in the meantime!"

"Just a minute Jack Robinson," said Phryne indignantly, pulling herself onto her knees. "I did not spend the night with you on a whim. I did not make a declaration to you, just to be thrown aside because you changed your mind. I said I was making a commitment to be with you, and I stand by that. I am not deserting you for the sake of my reputation!"

"Are you sure about that Phryne?"

"Absolutely! I said during the year that I was on your team, and I stand by that. No man of your integrity and nobility should have to go through the indignity of unjustified suspension, without a fight on his side. And, you know I can afford the best lawyers."

Jack smiled at her wanly. "It won't come to lawyers Phryne; it will be an internal investigation. It will be long and drawn out, but my professional reputation will be under scrutiny. There may be times when I am not any use to you as a policeman, until the matter is cleared up."

"Then I will wait for you to be in the clear, because I know you will be cleared of all allegations. And in the meantime, I will be there as your fullback!"

"Will you be there Phryne, at the end of the day, after I have a gruelling session in front of an investigative committee? Will you be there when all I want to do is sit by the fire and hibernate? How about if you want to go out to a society function, and I'm still in disgrace?"

"I'm sure all those issues will be resolved" said Phryne firmly.

"You have every right to leave if things get difficult" returned Jack.

"I will exercise that right if I see fit" said Phryne as she lay back next to him, "but we haven't got anywhere near that yet."

Jack smiled at her. "Phryne Fisher," he said stroking her arm, "My firebrand friend and my staunchest ally."

Phryne put her arms around his neck, "Jack Robinson; the man who actually has got me the closest to making a commitment, and have me promising to stay around through the hard times!"

Jack managed to push her down onto the bed. "It will be a difficult few months at least. As long as you have the heart for it! You will have every right to leave me to my misery and bottle of whisky, whenever you feel the need." He settled over her and buried his face in her neck.

Phryne smiled as he nibbled her jaw. "I think my heart can stand up to it!" she said. "So, investigative committees, slave trading pirates and fierce aunts won't be able to keep me away!" and she welcomed him in.

The end

_I don't know anything about Police Investigative procedures, so I could be wrong on so many points!_


End file.
